Harry's seventh year
by luna-lovegood's-lover
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is about the golden trio coming back to Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat to finish their schooling. There Harry gets to know Luna better and finds himself falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Luna quickly walked over to where Harry was sitting, he looked lonely, he looked sad, but most of all he looked completely lost. When she had entered the Great Hall he was the first thing her eyes landed on, and she felt the need to help, comfort him, she knew what is like to be alone, an outcast because she was different she understood what he had always said: attention truly did not make him happy.

"Hello there Harry", Luna said it with her usual dreamy demeanor but if he had looked at her eyes he would have seen that they were focused for once and piercing through him, giving a look that only a few people such as Dumbledore could ever achieve, an all knowing expression.

Harry barely even saw her sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table, he was lost in thought thinking about what he would do now that Voldemort was finally truly dead.

All students had come that summer for accelerated courses and school had now resumed like it normally would have, Luna and Ginny were now seventh years and Harry, Ron and Hermione having missed theirs had decided to attend school with them.

Finally he looked up and noticed her, but as soon as he did her eyes got that charming even if unsettling dreamy look they usually had.

A smile lit up his face as soon as he saw who was sitting next to him.

"Hello Luna, how are you? How was your first week? It really is a shame we do not have any classes together."

"Hello Harry, I am doing well thank you". She paused not really knowing what to say, she had never had anyone to comfort her Ginny being her only friend for such a long time and even then they did not get to spend a lot of time together. "I heard you and Ginny split up. How are you doing?"

She regretted asking as he suddenly looked distant but he quickly snapped back to reality.

"Well I have been better, but then again I have been a lot worse as well", he answered with a small laugh. "Besides I am just glad that she and I are still friends, but most importantly that Ron does not hate me".

"I am glad. So what were you thinking about? Why are you even down for breakfast this early? I am usually alone, especially on Saturday mornings."

"Well I got to thinking last night and didn't sleep at all. What am I going to do with my life? I thought I wanted to be an auror but now there is no evil to really protect anyone from. Plus everyone expects me to do so many great things! I am not only the Boy Who Lived anymore I am the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort and it's so much worse!! I just feel like everyone sees me as some symbol for light, justice and all that and it's great but I want a life of my own".

Harry didn't know why but he just felt like he had to tell her everything and he kept going for a while, there was something comforting about talking to Luna, he knew that she wasn't simply Looney, and she had such a comforting and caring aura about her. Not once did she interrupt him like Ron and Hermione would have, they were great friends but not the best of listeners.

"Harry, I can't say I know how you feel and I don't really know how to help but if you ever need something I hope you do know that you can count on me". While she said it he looked in her grey-blue eyes and saw how much truth there was in those simple words.

"Well I have to go now, loads of homework already and I want to do it all today so I can do research on Crypsolias! They are this new creature that daddy heard about and I need to do some research! It's so fantastic, I'll tell you more about them later! See you at dinner!"

And just like that she suddenly got up and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry chuckled as his new friend ran out of the room; she was such a surprising person. He still had a small smile at the corner of his lips when his two best friends finally arrived, probably after a small morning make out session he thought chuckling; and even when they were in the library doing their homework he couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late Sunday afternoon and Harry was walking around the castle worried. 'Where is Luna?' he thought. She had been so excited about the syc… the clo… whatever new magical creature her father had found; but she had not shown up for either lunch or dinner and when he had gone down this morning for an early breakfast he hadn't seen her.

"Hello Harry"

Harry turned around and felt a rush of relief sweep over him, there she was. With a huge grin and flushed cheeks.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to see each other yesterday but I found so much information on the Crypsolias that I just had to go home and tell dad all about them, I think it's even going to be in the next issue of the Quibbler!"

"Good for you Luna. So can I know more about those Crypsolias?"

"Harry they are just the most marvelous creatures! There are so many references to them in different books that no one will be able to deny they exist! They are felines, with great big black eyes and this light brown fur; and all the things they can do! They are amongst the fastest animals alive, they have magic obviously and can apparate just like us, and if you get one to trust you then they will always be loyal! Supposedly they each have peculiar characteristics, some can use telekinesis, some can heal you, and so many other great things! Of course they can only be found in a remote French location but dad said that for Christmas he would take me there and we would look for them I cannot wait".

Harry listened to her gladly, he had so much homework to do over the weekend that he and Ron hadn't even be able to go for a quick fly, even Hermione was starting to feel the pressure! It was the first time he wasn't thinking about his NEWTs, sure they would only be tested at the end of the year but after a year of roaming England he had to make up for lost time.

Harry looked Luna over and noticed she wasn't wearing her radish earrings or her necklace of butter beer caps. Instead she had on little silver earrings in the shape of dewdrops and a silver necklace made up of thin silver strands. She actually looked "normal" and quite pretty. Harry felt glad; maybe her classmates would be nicer to her now.

"Hello Hermione, Ron. How are you both doing today?"

"Hi Luna", said Hermione, "I am doing quite well thank you. Lots of work obviously but I feel like I have not lost too much during the last year"

"Hey! Gosh Luna you wouldn't believe how much work Hermione is having us do! It's terrible".

"Ron if you want to pass your NEWTs then I suggest you finally get half a brain and start working, this is our last year, our last chance to learn what will be needed!"

"We know Hermione", Harry cut in, "but a bit of down time wouldn't be too bad either, we all need to relax".

After that the conversation went quite smoothly, they talked about Quidditch, classes, their future, gossip going around the school, and when Ginny met them all for dinner at the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron and Hermione were asked to tell the all truth about what actually went on during the previous year.

They all headed back to their respective common rooms feeling better, it had been a stressful weekend and this had been nice; Luna didn't even care when she walked in her common room and the taunts started, she headed to her room, got on her bed and thought about Crypsolias, and her new friends. 'I hope they really do like me' she thought with the sudden fear that they were only being nice out of pity and because she had helped them during their fifth year.

The next morning Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville and was having a quiet breakfast when he suddenly realized that Luna was missing. He turned around and saw her sitting by herself at one end of the Ravenclaw table. Feeling guilty, he got up and sat in front of her.

"Hey Luna, how are you?"

"Hello Harry."

"Luna why aren't you sitting with us?" asked Ginny as she walked up to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think. But I am done thinking now", she giggled. "Let me get my bag".

Luna skipped light heartedly to the Gryffindor table quite sure that at least Harry and Ginny were her friends because they actually cared about her, and that was all she needed to know.

McGonagall, the new headmistress, was looking at them with a twinkle in her eyes. 'Lets be thankful, the girl really deserves to have friends'.

The day went on quite boringly, Hermione and Harry sat through three hours of potions while Ron went to Care of magical Creatures, and they all met up again for an hour of Magical History quite unhappy, their new potions professor was as harsh as Snape had been and was just as unfair being the new head of Slytherin. At least he did not pick on Hermione for being a know-it-all, and Harry for being James' son. Snape was indeed a great man in retrospect but he had been an insufferable bastard during the past years. Ron on the other didn't have to worry about the teacher, Hagrid was probably the most understanding person in all of Hogwarts, but he did have to worry about the creatures they studied, Hagrid had actually brought one of the giant spiders that lived in the Forbidden Forest.

Let's just say that even Hermione didn't take too many notes during professor Bins' lecture.

After a quick lunch they went back to the common room to make final changes on their Defense Against the Dark Arts' essays on the role of aurors during wars against various Dark Lords, and tactics commonly used in the job. Remus Lupin was back teaching in Hogwarts, which everyone was happy about; during the last seven years he had been the best DADA teacher they had been taught by.

After that three-hour class Harry and Ron were done for the day while Hermione met up with Luna for an hour of Runes.

And the days went on like that, sure each day was slightly different but in the end it was always classes, homework, and once in a while Quidditch, quickly enough it was close to Halloween, and the first match of the year was going to take place, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Harry could feel the excitement building as the match was approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a very exciting day! On Saturday it there would be a trip to Hogsmeade, on Sunday it would be Halloween, but tonight there was the first Quidditch match of the year! Harry and his friends couldn't wait for the match to begin as they sat down in the Gryffindor section, Luna was with them but out of loyalty for her house was wearing all blue and had on a huge hat with a flying around what looked like rocks while a snake was trying to sneak away. Luna had always found it peculiar that her house although being named for ravens was symbolized by a hawk.

Professor Hooch finally called the teams on the filed, and Cho Chang (the new team captain) shook the Slytherin's team captain's hand firmly, this was her last year and she would make sure that she finally won the Quidditch cup for Ravenclaw!

And soon after the game began, professor Hooch blew her whistle and all the players shot up in the air. The match was a very exciting one, Ravenclaw started in the lead with thirty points to nothing, but after a half hour of playing Slytherin finally started scoring as well and were soon ten pints ahead, after that no one scored for an hour, each team tried their best to but it seemed that both goalies had drunk some of that "luck potion" Slughorn had given Harry in sixth year.

If Harry had played he probably would have caught the snitch by now, the match had been going for almost two hours and each time one of the seekers saw the little golden ball and tried to go for it the other would get in the way giving it enough time to escape. Both seekers were now playing defensively the goal wasn't to catch the snitch but stop the other from catching it before. The game was on standstill.

Slytherin finally scored another goal and the crowd (well the Slytherins) roared with joy. It distracted Cho who looked around quickly to see who had scored, something Harry knew no good seeker should ever do, indeed it gave McAndrew (the new slytherin seeker) time to speed towards the snitch which was near the Ravenclaw goals. Once Cho realized what was going on it was too late, McAndrew already was ahead of her and nearing the snitch. She did try speeding after him, but once they neared the goals the snitch flew to the left and was able to catch it while blocking her on his right.

The Slytherins erupted with joy, which shocked everyone, as they never were so expressive with their emotions. It had been so long since they had won the Quidditch cup that a few people from other houses politely cheered for them as well. Harry was actually happy about the game and cheered quite loudly, it was his last year as well and he was hoping that the last Quidditch match would be Slytherin-Gryffindor, with Gryffindor winning obviously.

"That was a great game".

"Yes Luna it was, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"Well probably do some homework while everyone is out of the common room".

"Nonsense Luna! You should come to Hogsmeade with us", Hermione cut in. "It is one of the last times we will be able to go! It will snow soon enough and with our NEWTs coming up we won't have much time at the end of the year!"

Harry was shocked by Hermione's reaction; she liked Luna but had never been so open about it as she still got annoyed by some of the "ridiculous" creatures she talked about.

"Yeah Luna, Hermione is right…for once", Ron said, besides we have to get a stock of candy for when the first years come trick or treating around the castle.

Luna laughed and happily agreed to join them the next. They all went for a walk around the lake, it was only five thirty in the afternoon and they had all evening to do their homework. When they got back only Hermione noticed that Ginny and Neville were missing but didn't say anything. 'I must look into this', she thought.

"HA! It is such a great day!"

Ron couldn't contain his joy and dropped some of his Honeydukes bags on the ground.

"Shoot! You guys go get a table I'll be right there," he said to the rest of the group.

They walked in the Three Broomsticks and sat at a circular table in a corner, big enough for six but slightly hidden. Harry was tired of getting looks from everyone in the room.

Everyone made himself or herself comfortable, and once Ron found them they ordered their meals and drinks. They had a good time, laughing about the silliest things, and poking fun at Hermione and Ron for being "absolutely disgustingly cute lovebirds" as Ginny put it.

Hermione smiled to herself, she was suspecting Ginny and Neville themselves of being "lovebirds" and was planning on finding out quickly enough.

Luna had quite a laugh when Ron spilled some butterbeer on himself and looking at her Harry noticed that she was once again wearing her radish earrings and butterbeer cap necklace. He wondered why that was but quickly forgot about it once Ron started talking about yesterday's Quidditch game.

After they spent the afternoon walking around, they visited Fred and George's new shop here in Hogsmeade, Zonkos had not reopened after the war and they had moved in. Things were going brilliantly for them and Harry was glad. Then they went to the Shrieking Shack and acknowledged the great man who had died there, Snape had a golden plaque on the fence of the shack in his honor and they all thought he did truly deserve it.

Soon it was time to go back to the castle; there was homework to finish and plans to make for the next day's celebrations. There was going to be a festive brunch and after an early dinner there would be a party going on till midnight for fifth years and up and nine thirty for younger years. The theme was "Dress Like a Muggle" and Harry and Hermione expected it would be quite funny.

Around eleven thirty they finally finished all their homework butt Harry and Ron stayed down for a game of chess while Hermione was reading a book on mythical creatures sitting in her favorite couch near the fire, Luna had told her about he Crypsolias and actually had some sort of evidence for once, research needed to be done. But inside she was thinking, there was something going on between Ginny and Neville and she would find out about it tomorrow night.

The next morning they all woke up feeling excited, tonight was a big night for all of them. Ron, and Ginny were especially excited; they both had big plans for the night…

Brunch was delicious as always and the day was spent leisurely, they visited Hagrid, planned what they were going to wear for the evening and played many games such as Exploding Snap.

Soon it was time for dinner, and after a quick bite they all went to their respective rooms go get ready for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had helped Ron and Neville dress up as muggles and he thought he had done quite a good job, Hermione would be proud when she saw them. Ron was wearing black pants, black dress shoes, a dark red shirt and a black tie; sure his shirt had a little lion walking around right above his heart but it looked mugglish enough. Neville was wearing navy blue pants, black loafers, and a light blue-grey shirt. And finally Harry was wearing the same outfit as Ron but with a dark green shirt.

All three walked down to the empty common room and waited for the girls to come down. After a 'short wait'- of 25 minutes! - they finally came down looking beautiful. Ginny was wearing a strapless black dress which fell mid thigh; Hermione looked great in a white summer dress with green designs that fell right below her knee.

But Harry was truly shocker by what he saw behind them. There was Luna looking incredible! She had her hair up and a pale pink dress on which had very intricate folds in the bust line, it fell right above her knew revealing the gorgeous legs no one could have imagined Looney Lovegood to have. He stared for a while, but suddenly realized he was gaping and snapped back to attention.

The girls gave them approving looks and they all headed down to the great hall. There was already loud music and bright flashing lights when they walked in the room. Where the head table usually was stood a buffet, and all around the room there were tables and chairs. Everyone was already on the dance floor having a blast.

Harry and Hermione laughed out loud when they saw what others were wearing. Did they really think they looked like muggles, some had a what could be called fashionable clothes in the late 70's and others had some of the most atrocious colors and patterns one could ever imagine. It gave the crowd a unique look indeed, bright, colorful and almost painful to look at really.

They all went on the dance floor as well, talked to friends danced and just had a good time. After an hour or so the band started playing a slow song for couples, Harry saw Hermione and Ron dancing, and so were Ginny and Neville. Unsure of what to do now that he was all alone he went and sat by a table.

Luna walked up to him and sat as well. He stared at her while she was looking at the dancing couples. She looked gorgeous, with just a hint of make up that enhanced the blue in her eyes, and her hair looked so soft.

"I am having a great time"

"Yeah Luna so am I." Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron. "Looks like those two finally decided to loosen up a bit in public", he laughed.

Ron and Hermione were furiously making out on the dance floor; he looked over to Ginny and Neville who were dancing together. He was glad, it seemed they were getting along quite well and Neville really deserved a girl like Ginny.

"They would make a good couple don't you think?"

"My thoughts exactly Luna. Oh here they come, wait I am going to get us refreshments."

Harry got up and walked to the buffet, grabbed six bottles of butterbeer and walked back amongst his friends. He looked at all of them and felt a rush of happiness; they wee his friends real friends. Some had been here since the beginning others were he had gotten really close to in the last few years but they we still there, still alive and he suddenly felt really lucky to be able to enjoy this evening with them.

Once Harry sat down and handed out the bottles Ginny got up and looked at all of them.

"Well, while everyone is here I would like to say something. For the past few weeks, well since the beginning of the year really, Neville and I have been seeing each other, we wanted to wait to make it official but I couldn't wait any longer".

She looked over at Neville to check if he was fine with what she was doing.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on", said Hermione.

Harry, and Luna congratulated the both of them, and even Ron after a moment of shock gave the couple his 'approval'.

Ginny quite happy with herself grabbed her now official boyfriend by the hand and pulled him up, he laughed, placed his bottle on the table and they ran in the idle of the crowd to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Ron got up as well, and asked Hermione to accompany him on the grounds.

Harry and Luna sat there in a comfortable silence. 'Wow, this is actually nice, not awkward at all', thought Harry. He looked over at her.

"Would like to dance?"

"I would, but no one is asking me to, not really a surprise considering I am Looney Lovegood."

"Luna, would you like to dance with me?'

"Really Harry, you wouldn't mind? I would love to!"

She got up with a huge smile on her face; he smiled, got up and led her in the crowd.

Meanwhile, on the shore of the lake Ron was getting ready for the most terrifying task he would ever undertake.

"Hmm Hermione…"

"Yes Ron?" She was looking at the lake, the shining full moon looked amazing and she thought 'Too bad professor Lupin will never be able to enjoy its beauty'.

"Hermione there is something I need to ask you. It's pretty important".

In one of his pockets was a ring given to him by his mother for this special occasion. He had been planning on asking her to marry him since the end of summer and tonight felt like the perfect time to do it.

She turned her head to look at him, with baited breath, was she dreaming or was Ron blushing, and what was that in his hand. She couldn't think anymore, she couldn't even speak and that was saying something.

"Hermione Granger, would you…marry me?"

The moment felt perfect, the lake, the forest, the moon; everything was perfect. Hermione couldn't breathe anymore, she looked at the ring he was holding, and it was perfect, made of white gold with a beautiful emerald in the center.

Ron was waiting for her answer, scared to death she would turn him down; and this was very, very, very nerve wracking.

Finally she whispered "yes".

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed underneath the stars. Oblivious to the world, lost in their happiness.

Luna was smiling; she and Harry had gone up to the astronomy tower for a bit of fresh air and had witnessed the moment where Ron placed a ring on Hermione's finger.

"This night was perfect", she said out loud.

"Yeah it is perfect". Harry sat down and looked at Luna who seemed to glow under the moon's light. 'Perfect' he whispered. Why was he feeling that way he wondered?

"I am going to go back down Harry, it's a bit chilly for me right now".

He suddenly felt like a big oaf and led her down to the entrance of her common room.

"Thank you Harry for everything".

He looked in her eyes and saw she wasn't thinking about the war, she wasn't seeing him as the boy Who Lived, she saw him as one of her best friends, someone who had made her life at Hogwarts a bit better, It felt good to be looked at that way. She said the password, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and wished him good night as she passed through the portrait.

Harry stayed there for a good five minutes lost in his thoughts, but Cho Chang and her set of friends interrupted his peace. Cho gave him a longing look as he walked by her but he didn't even se it. All he could see was Luna, under the moon's light and he didn't understand why.

He went to up to Gryffindor tower, got down to his boxers and dropped on his bed, exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked out of the Great Hall feeling exhausted, he had slept for a decent amount of time but not well, disturbed by strange dreams that he now couldn't remember.

He sat next two his two friends and started eating breakfast. Ron and Hermione both looked as if they hadn't slept at all, but they had smiles on their faces and once in a while Hermione would look at her left hand and giggle slightly.

Harry did a double take and suddenly remembered what he had witnessed the previous evening. "Hermione! That ring where is from, I have never seen you wear it before?"

He might have looked innocent but on the inside Harry was ready to burst with joy; he knew what that ring was, how much it meant, all he hoped for was that his friends would actually tell him.

"OH Harry! Yesterday was incredible! You'll never guess who gave me this ring! It's from Ron isn't it gorgeous? Harry, we need to tell you something! Oh God I am so excited!"

"Mate, Hermione and I, well…. we're engaged now", Ron said smiling goofily.

A huge smile broke on Harry's face and he congratulated the pair.

"Wait what? Ron you are engaged? Wait till mom hears about this, she will be so excited! Her baby boy is going to get married before the rest of his brothers", laughed Ginny.

"Mum already knows, she is the one who gave me the ring, it is one of her last family heirlooms from before she married dad, she has one for each of us."

"It's is so romantic. Congratulations Hermione, Ron", said a dreamy voice behind Harry.

He turned around and an image flashed in his mind, an image of long dirty blond hair. Where was that image from?

Luna dropped gracefully on an empty sit and started having breakfast. She hadn't gone to eat at the Ravenclaw table in days now; and everyone was glad for it, she didn't deserve to be made fun of.

Suddenly she asked out of the blue, "So when is the wedding?"

Hermione looked at Ron blushing.

"Well we haven't decided yet, we only just go engaged last night."

"Oh yes I know that, I just figured Hermione would want to get married before giving birth to the baby".

"Baby what baby, Hermione can't be pregnant!", Ron was beyond shock.

"Wait you mean they had sex? When?"

If Ron looked shocked, Harry was by far ten times more surprised by the news.

"Well, that is how one usually becomes pregnant Harry, by having sexual intercourse. Didn't you ever hear about he birds and the bees?"

"This is not funny Ginny. You're brother is going to be a father in nine months!"

Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"Hold up everyone! Who says I am pregnant? Yes Ron and I might have had sex last night to…. well celebrate our engagement, but we are not twelve. We thought about protection."

"Not every spell is infallible Hermione. Besides, you should be happy about this." Luna was looking very serene compared to the others. "I can't wait to have a child of my own personally."

"How do you even know I am pregnant?"

"I can't, I just figured you could be."

"Wait you mean this is all a joke?" Ron looked like he was having an internal battle on which emotion he should show, anger or merriment?

Anger, definitely anger, this would not amuse Hermione.

"Yes, how else was I going to know if you had actually done it or not?" Luna got up, "Well this was a great breakfast, I am going to go get my bag. See you all in Charms!"

"Sometimes I can't believe the girl", laughed Neville.

Everyone cracked a smile, even Hermione.

Charms class went by very quickly, they were practicing advanced location spells, each person had to figure out where was located a random person whose name professor Flitwick gave them when it was their turn. Obviously Hermione got the exact location of a certain, Joshua Artmont, located in Boston MA USA. Some only got close to a more general area, such as the entire city of Bombay.

After that the Gryffindors had transfiguration while Luna went to potions class. While Luna was learning how to brew polyjuice potion (which by the way had been covered in DA when it was still running); the rest struggled to turn inanimate objects in live beings.

"Now remember the spell is 'animaccio', think about what you want your rock to turn into, simply touch the stone and say the spell", instructed professor McGonagall.

"Easier said than done", muttered Ron under his breath.

McGonagall touched Ron's stone, transformed it in a miniature version of Ron and then turned it back into a stone. She shot a disapproving glare towards him and walked towards Neville who as usual seemed to be having slightly more trouble than most. 'But he has improved quite a bit, maybe Potter's DA wasn't such a bad idea. I must talk to Dumbledore about creating study groups' she thought to herself.

"Hello guys, how was transfiguration? Potions class was such a bore." Luna started eating lunch heartily while listening to Ron complaining about how hard their previous class had been. She nodded when everyone else did; she had to think and was tuning the read head out. She was planning, she knew what she wanted, or what she thought she wanted, and she was going to get it.

Harry looked over to Luna who seemed lost in her thoughts and smiled, thinking she was thinking about Crypsolias.

The days rolled by, everyone was happy, Hermione was not pregnant, Ron was crazily happy to be engaged to her and spent his days reminding her how much he loved her, Ginny and Neville seemed to become more and more attached to one another, and Harry was happy to see his friends happy. Everyone was happy, and Luna was planning.

Christmas vacation was getting closer; it was the last week of school. She had to owl her dad.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna was really happy this morning, so happy that she skipped all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not even giving a second thought to the stares and giggles she met along the way.

"Hello everyone I have great news!"

"Luna, how are you?" Hermione said, smiling slightly, sometimes Luna's happy energy was so communicative.

"GREAT! I'm great. Daddy is taking me to France for Christmas break! We are going to go look for Crypsolias! I cannot wait! And there is more!"

"What is it", asked Harry smiling?

"Daddy said I could bring friends along! How would the five of you like to come to France with daddy and I?"

"Aw, Luna I am so sorry, we already promised Mrs. Weasley we would go spend Christmas at The Burrow. My parents are coming as well and we are going to celebrate our engagement."

"I understand, how about you guys?"

"Well mum would kill me if I wasn't there and Neville is coming over", said Ginny, looking truly disappointed.

"Besides, I don't believe Grandmother would let me go so far", Neville put in.

"It's alright you guys I understand. Harry, I was supposed you are going to the burrow as well. I am going to go owl father".

Harry watched her walk away; he looked over at his friends and called out to her.

"Luna, wait up!"

He rushed to her side.

"I would love, truly love, to come to France with you. Hermione always talks about how brilliant it is. Plus I cannot wait for you to bring back a Crypsolia; I want to see one as soon as possible."

"Harry you don't know how much this means to me! I'll go owl dad right now!"

'Perfect, this is going to perfection. Now on to phase two', thought Luna.

'This is going to be an interesting Christmas', thought Harry.

"Mate what was that all about? Mum is going to be real' disappointed".

"Stop it Ron", Hermione cut in, "Can't you see how happy she was. I personally wouldn't mind spending some time in France. Hmmmm…. as a matter of fact the French Riviera would be a lovely place for our honeymoon."

"Besides it will be fun for Harry, Christmas with the Lovegood family must be quite an experience', laughed Ginny.

Everyone at the table cracked a smile, imagining what it would be like to spend vacation time with Luna.

"Yeah, I am sure I will have a great time." And Harry really thought it.

"Where are we? This place is amazing Luna!"

"Isn't it? It is the French Lovegood estate. Luckily we are quite close to the presumed location of Crypsolias."

"It's nothing really. I guess it's just home", said Mr. Lovegood, as he walked out of the mansion.

"Thank you for having me over Mr. Lovegood, I hope I won't bother you in your research"

"It's nothing, and call me Archie, or Archibald, whichever."

"Hmm…alright Archie."

Come, Harry I will show you your room. It's right next to mine."

Luna grabbed Harry's hand and led him through the halls. He was impressed by everything he saw, this was one of the few magical homes he had ever entered and yet it seemed more than magical, everything looked surreal. 'Guess that's the Lovegood family for you', Harry thought.

Luna led him into what would be his bedroom for the rest of the break, it was rather large, with a bed similar to those at school, there was a dresser, a desk, and a huge window which had a view on the estate's garden. He walked over to the window and admires the view; there were gorgeous trees of all colors, a small lake surrounded by large weeping willow trees, and in the distance he could see a forest and even further mountains covered by snow.

"This is amazing Luna, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Harry, I am glad you like it. This place reminds me so much of my mother, there are still many things, which belonged to her. The estate is from my maternal grandmother; she was from a distinguished French family, I guess it's mine now really but I still think of it as a family home; unfortunately my all family is made up of single children, we were never able to have a huge family gathering. I think that's why I hope to have at least three children of my own."

Harry felt pity for her; not only had she always been lonely growing up but she had been alone for so long in Hogwarts. He vowed to make this the best Christmas she had had in a long time.

"Well this door leads to your bathroom and this one leads to my own room. If you need something just knock and I will open. Let's go down to the dining room, it's time for lunch."

She hurried downstairs and Harry quickly followed.

"Ah, I was just about to call you both down for lunch. I hope you like your room Harry. Have you settled in alright?"

'Yes Mr.…. Archie. It is amazing, I love it."

"Good now I advise you both to rest today, tomorrow the field work begins."

"What time are we leaving at daddy?"

"Well I was hoping to leave around ten, but if you both would like to sleep in and join me later it's fine as well."

"Harry would you mind getting up early tomorrow morning, I really want to get started as well. It's going to be so much fun, please?"

Harry giggled as Luna tried her best to look miserable, which she failed at completely, who ever heard of a giggling miserable person?

"I do not mind Luna, I am sure it will be a lot of fun."

"Then it's settled", said Mr. Lovegood, "come down anytime during eight and nine thirty, Chocolate will be here to make you breakfast. In fact I should introduce you to her. Chocolate, please come to the dining room!"

A house elf appeared, looking pretty much like every other house elf except for the fact that she was wearing a uniform and had a huge bright pink bow on her head, Chocolate had huge light brown soft eyes, 'guess that's where the name comes from'.

"Hello Chocolate, my name is Harry Potter."

"I knows who you are Mr. Potter, it is much pleasure to meet you. Dobby told Chocolate everything about the 'Great Mister Potter'."

"Die he, well he is a great elf but you shouldn't believe everything Dobby says."

"Mr. is too modest, just like Dobby said he is. Chocolate has to go clean Ms. Luna's bedroom now."

Chocolate apparated and Mr. Lovegood got up.

"Well have a good afternoon you two, if you need my I will be in my office getting things ready for tomorrow."

"Luna why does Chocolate wear regular clothes?"

"Well she has been in the family for generations now but mother freed her when she inherited the place, she is now paid help, just like Dobby really. Come on let me show you around the house."


	7. Chapter 7

While Mrs. Weasley was planning her Christmas dinner back at the Burrow in England; Harry, Luna, and her father had left for the woods. They had been walking around trying to find tracks of Crypsolias; they had been described and even drawn out in a book Luna had found in the school library. They were now sitting having a picnic near a small stream.

"Well, I think we should keep going towards the mountains, the woods get thicker in that direction and that is probably where the Crypsolias would feel safest", Luna said once she had finished her meal.

"Agreed, let me pack up everything and we will be on our way. You two can relax for a few minutes. Are you all done Harry?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Love…I mean Archie. It was very nice."

"You will have to tell Chocolate, she will be very pleased to know you enjoyed the meal".

"Come on Harry, there is a clearing I know not far from here."

Luna got up, skipped across the stream and started walking. Harry followed and after a few minutes they found themselves in a rather small clearing which was shockingly a perfect circle.

"Tonight we will come here, it is not very far from the house if we walk directly towards it. This place is amazing."

"Hmm, alright Luna, when?"

"Hmm, knock on my door at eleven thirty. We will leave right after."

Harry nodded and they made there way back to where they had eaten lunch. Mr. Lovegood was ready to go and waiting patiently for them leaning against a tree. They kept on walking further and further into the forest. Suddenly Luna spotted a track that looked very similar to what they were looking for. They searched the area for hours but had no luck; they did find a few more tracks but they led them nowhere.

"Well this was a good day, I guess we should just head home for dinner and we will come back tomorrow."

Luna's father encircled the area they were in on his map of the forest and started walking back.

"Remember Harry, eleven thirty."

Once again Harry nodded and they followed Mr. Lovegood in silence, enjoying the peace of the woods.

After a very nice dinner Luna's father wished them a good night and went to his study. Left to themselves they decided to go rest. At eleven thirty Harry knocked on Luna's door. She opened smiling and they headed out of the house through one of the dining room's French windows which all lead to the garden. And then they walked.

They finally go tot the clearing right before midnight. Luna sat down in the center and Harry lied besides her staring at the stars and moon. Suddenly at midnight exactly small colorful lights started gliding around the area. Harry slowly sat upright, fascinated and not wanting to startle the creatures.

"Luna this is amazing, moon fairies are an endangered species, we learned about them from Hagrid."

"It only just started being amazing Harry. Watch."

The fairies made intricate patterns in the sky and on the grass, around the two teenagers. It was breathtaking. Suddenly they all spun around them very quickly, all Harry could see was a white ring the encircled Luna an him. Suddenly they all disappeared.

"Luna where did they go, did you bother them?"

"It's fine Harry, I have watched them from a distance before, they always do that."

"What was it meant to do?"

"I think they sort of purify the area every full moon. This is the sanctuary they come to in early spring to mate. And I think it bring luck to the humans who witness it, tomorrow I know we will spot a Crypsolia."

"Thank you Luna. That was incredible."

They sat their still in awe at what they had just witnessed. Harry looked over to Luna and gasped, she looked amazing. It was the first he really looked at her that way but he had to admit that she was beautiful, slightly ethereal but beautiful.

The made their way back to the house in silence and right before entering her room Luna gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"Godd morning, did you both have a pleasant night?"

"It was great Mr. Lovegood thank you", and Harry meant it.

"So was mine daddy", said Luna with a small smile.

"Good, we have a long day ahead of us. Let's leave around two this afternoon I want to bring some lures in case we see one. I just don't know what type of food they like."

Luna and Harry spent that time working on assignments and after a quick lunch each wrote a letter to the Weasley household to let them know how they were doing.

At three the group was back where they had spotted the Crypsolia tracks. They all decided it would be best to place some lures around and patiently wait. They all sat against a tree and got out the books they had brought to pass the time. They had presumed that hiding would not make them seem trustworthy to the Crypsolias and had figured that they would show themselves but stay calm.

After a few hours Harry heard a slight noise and looked up. There was one of the most amazing creatures nibbling at some strawberries Mr. Lovegood had brought. It was just like Luna had described and Harry stared amazed. He noticed that Luna and her father had also stopped reading their own books and were observing the creature. The Crypsolia looked up and noticed that it was being surveyed; it quickly left after one last bite of the strawberries.

"We'll come back everyday and get him used to our company", said Mr. Lovegood. "That was a great day, let's head back now."

Walking back Luna whispered to Harry, "I told you we'd see one."

And sure enough everyday they went back bringing different fruits with them and each day the creature stayed for longer periods of time in their company, Mr. Lovegood was able to take a few pictures and take a few notes. During that time they had received a letter from the Weasleys (plus Neville and Hermione) describing how their own vacation was going. On Christmas eve they had enjoyed a fabulous meal and on Christmas day they had spent the day in, only going out to see the Crypsolia so as not to disturb it in their routine. Luna and Harry had both received gifts from all their friends and Mrs. Weasley.

Soon it was time to head back to England. They bade the Crypsolia farewell deciding it was best to let live in its natural habitat. But they had proof of its existence and Mr. Lovegood was planning on writing an article in the Quibbler and meet with the head of the Magical Creatures Department to organize a conference.

Needless to say Luna was very proud of her father, and even Harry was glad to have been a part of the experience. It was to be their last night in the mansion and they had a festive dinner.

Around midnight Harry couldn't sleep and knocked on Luna's door. She opened it and he was astounded. There she was in her underwear and she looked amazing! It wasn't anything particularly sexy and yet it was just enough to look amazing. Harry blushed, luckily in the dark she didn't notice.

"What can I do for you Harry?"

"Well…hmmm…. I couldn't sleep and I figured I would check if you were sleeping or not. Did I wake you?"

"No it's fine I wasn't sleeping either. Let me put on something and I will meet you in your room. It's a bit cold."

'Finally!' she thought; she had been freezing her butt off every night in the hope that he would visit and see her in her underwear. Harry was such a nice person but he needed a bit of an incentive of he was going to make a move soon. She hoped that he had actually enjoyed it, she had never had anyone to tell her she was beautiful before and she just didn't know if she was or not.

They spent an hour talking about what they planned to spend their summer once school was out. They both went back to bed feeling happy, this vacation had been amazing and in a day they would get to see their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is going to be short but life has caught up with my writing. Tomorrow should be better though.

After a day spent packing up Harry and Luna flooed to the Headmaster's fireplace and walked out of his office. They had owled him a few days ago to make sure it would be possible. They made there way down to the Great Hall. Everyone had already arrived and the feast had just begun.

"Harry! Luna! Over here", Hermione excitedly waved them over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey mate! So how was your vacation?"

"It was amazing!"

And Harry and Luna started describing the wonderful things they had witnessed showing the group pictures of the Crypsolia that had approached them. When they told them about the moon fairies Hermione looked very excited and told them how lucky they were to have witnessed such an amazing event.

"If you want come by some time and I will show them to you", offered Luna.

Once they were done telling them about their Christmas vacation they listened to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville tell them all about what had happened at the Weasleys.

"It was so much fun. And guess what I found!" Hermione pulled out of her bag a big book. "This book is a manual on how to become an animagus! Isn't it amazing! Molly gave it to me after she caught me reading it."

"Molly? Seems like the two of you are becoming good friends already", Harry smiled mischievously at Luna's words.

"Well she asked me to call her by her first name since Ron and I are now engaged."

"So have you started learning how to become an animagus?" Luna asked.

"Well in theory yes but I was hoping to talk to Professor McGonagall about helping me out."

"Good, would you mind if I joined you?"

"Well, of course not Luna. It would be very nice to have you with me. Would anyone else want to try?"

Everyone around the group refused, it would be too time consuming and none really saw the use in becoming animals at will now that they would be out of Hogwarts in a few months, especially since there was no danger to fear anymore.

"Well how about I lend you the book this week so you can read it and next Monday we will go speak to Professor McGonagall?"

"Thank you Hermione!"

Luna took the book and set it on the bench next to her. They were soon done eating and headed back to their respective common rooms.

"Good night everyone! Good night Harry", Luna called out as she separated to head towards Ravenclaw tower.

"Good night Luna!"

Hermione watched her best friend stare for a second where the blond girl had disappeared. 'Interesting', she thought, 'Seems that our little Harry has fallen for Luna after all'.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week went by quite smoothly, they handed their papers in various classes, did some review of the material that had been covered before vacation, and Luna read the book Hermione had lent her. They spent the weekend quietly studying in the library or playing exploding snap and chess in the Gryffindor common room.

The next Monday Hermione went up to Professor McGonagall while the others went to lunch.

"What may I do for you Ms. Granger?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would accept to tutor Luna and I in the animagus transfiguration. We thought it would be best to get help from a trained animagus but we do not want to be a bother."

Luna walked in the room at that time and gave the professor a dreamy smile.

"Ms. Lovegood, join us. Hermione has just told me that you wanted to be tutored through the animagus transfiguration." She turned back to Hermione. "How about we have two hours sessions on Saturday afternoons, you will have the day to work and will be able to rest on Sunday."

"Thank you professor. That is very kind of you."

"You are both very welcome. Now, how about we start our lessons this Saturday around four thirty; come meet me here."

"Thank you, goodbye professor."

Luna waved her friend on, and asked Professor McGonagall.

"I just had one question if you don't mind."

"Not at all Ms. Lovegood."

"Well I know that transfiguration spells usually only last for a few hours at the most. But if we added a "time rune" to the object we want to transform and made it so the time lapse would be for a twenty years or more, is that actually possible?"

"Well I believe so, but you would have to add the rune once you actually have done your transfiguration. I believe you should talk to Professor Vector about that rune of yours, it would have to be not only about time but about holding a spell permanently."

"Thank you very much, I will talk to him tomorrow. Have a good afternoon."

Luna went down to the Great Hall to eat Lunch with her friends. She was fairly sure her plan would work. Now all she needed was a hidden cave near Hogsmeade. She listened to Harry, Ron and Ginny talk about the next quidditch match that would take place between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff this Saturday. They were all sure that Gryffindor would win it and most probably end up winning the Quidditch Cup as well.

They had quidditch practice everyday for three hours this week and were thankful that they were not getting a lot of homework. Soon enough it was Saturday morning.

Professor Hooch called both team captains in the center of the field after each made its entrance. The shook hands as was traditional and she blew her whistle.

It was a very tight game; Hufflepuff had improved quite a bit and were giving the lions a run for their money. Ron blocked many of the goals but then again so was the Hufflepuff keeper. Harry was desperately searching for the snitch. The score was now 70-60 in favor of Hufflepuff. Suddenly he saw the other seeker shoot towards him, the snitch was right between them! He leaned on his broom and accelerated towards it. But once they were both close to catching it the snitch suddenly disappeared. The seekers flew right into each other. They took a minute to settle back on their brooms and after checking they were both all right flew in opposite directions.

The game had been going on for two hours now, it was twelve and people were becoming restless, some had even started to leave for lunch. Hufflepuff was now in the lead with a score of saw the snitch, it was closer to the other seeker but he had his back turned to it. He sped towards it hoping to get there before the other realized what was happening. But the Hufflepuff seeker did turn around and also went after the snitch. The snitch started flying down towards the ground and towards the Gryffindor goals. They both followed it; thankfully Harry didn't have to turn around to do so and was ahead of his opponent. He leaned, extended his arm and after what seemed an eternity

Closed his fingers around the little golden ball.

"Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! Two hundred and thirty to a hundred and ten!"

Everyone still left cheered for both teams, it had been a good match and Hufflepuff had definitely shown that it was a worthy foe. The team headed to the locker room to shower and change. Meanwhile Neville, Luna and Hermione made their way down the stands to wait for them. They all headed to lunch and afterwards went in the common room to do some homework.

At four thirty Luna and Hermione went down to the transfiguration classroom to meet with Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, sit down both of you. And tell me what you know about the animagus transformation."

Hermione had brought the book she and Luna had studied and handed it to the teacher.

"We studied all the theory in this book professor", Hermione answered.

"Very well, I will skip through it while the two of you meditate. Now remember, clear your mind of your thoughts and let your instincts take over."

With a wave of her hand she arranger a corner of the classroom in a comfortable meditation area. She sat at her desk while Luna and Hermione made their way over and sat down to relax. After two hours of deep concentration McGonagall walked up to them.

"Alright, I believe that was enough. How about you both tell me what you saw, why don't we start with you Ms. Lovegood?"

"Well, I saw the sky, I felt a lot taller than I am now. I'm afraid that is all I did see."

"Very well, I would think that your animagus form is some type of bird. Now you Ms. Granger."

"I was close to the ground, a lot shorter than I am now. I could only see things in black and white though, but I remember the smells, I could smell everything."

"Ms. Granger, your form could be a cat, dog, or mouse."

"I think it's a cat", Luna cut in. "Hermione has some very feline qualities".

"Well, how about you both go down and search some basic information on birds and cats for me. Come back up in forty minutes to show me what you have learned."

Hermione and Luna went to the library and researched basic characteristics about the animals and some meanings associated with them. They each gave a short report on what they had found and six thirty went back up to the common room.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"Very well, think we are going to start working on it next week I think. I am probably going to be a cat and Luna a bird." Hermione was beaming as she said that and after a quick discussion on the advantages of being either animal they went left for dinner.

Sunday was spent finishing homework and relaxing, it was still very cold outside and no one wanted to go sit by the lake or even take a walk.

The week went by quickly, teachers were giving them a lot of work to prepare them for their NEWTs and everyone was starting to feel the pressure.

On Saturday Hermione and Luna were told to spend the two hours meditating and trying to feel like each of their animal. It was quite tiring actually and both girls spent the rest of the day resting.

"God I am so tired of all we have to do!"

"Ginny hush up! DO you want Mme. Pince to kick us out?"

"But Harry I am so sick of studying, that's what we have done all day!"

Indeed they had spent Sunday doing research for their DADA and charms essays, respectively on patronus charms and the 'visioma' spell which allowed the caster to see traces of magic.

"We are almost done with our essays, in one hour we can go out and fly around the quidditch pitch if you want", offered Ron.

The stayed in the library till five; afterwards Ron, Ginny, and Harry flew around and played a game of tag. They went back in felling relaxed and were very hungry at dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you taking me Luna?"

"You'll see Harry. Be patient," the blond girl answered with calm. "Is their anyone that might catch us nearby?"'

Harry looked down at the Marauder's Map.

"No it's fine most teachers have gone to bed now and Filch is on the third floor."

"Good, come."

Harry and Luna walked out of the castle and made their way across the school grounds. Finally they reached the Whomping Willow. Luna picked up a long stick and poked the roots of the tree causing it to still for a few moments. They headed down the passage towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Luna what is this? This does not look anything like the Shack I know!"

Instead of being in a dirty room filled with broken furniture, Harry was standing in a quaint room with seemingly brand new furniture, rugs, and comfortable looking chairs and couches.

"I did a bit of work on Monday night. Do you like it Harry?"

"You did that? It must have taken you hours! It really is incredible. I bet the others will love it."

"Harry, sometimes I wonder if your brain isn't being inhabited with flying croncksplas. I was hoping we could keep this place a secret, for a while at least."

Luna moved closer to Harry and looked him in the eyes. He felt himself blush, he was having trouble focusing. The smell of lavender was all he could focus on, that and those big grey-blue eyes in front of his own dark green ones. Luna stepped a bit closer and suddenly Harry let go of all his inhibitions; he leaned forward, and softly kissed Luna. She deepened the kiss.

"I love you."

"It took you long enough to say Harry. But thank you, I love you too, I have known for a while now that I loved you."

"So did I in a way, I just never realized how deeply till now. Was I really that oblivious?" He asked laughing. "I guess growing up having to worry about escaping Voldemort didn't really help me to grow on an emotional level."

Luna smiled a bit and nestled herself against Harry's chest. He looked around the room from the couch they were sitting on.

"We should keep this place secret, for a while."

Luna giggled and kissed him.

"Come on take me back to Ravenclaw tower. It's really late now and I need to get some sleep."

They went back to the castle and made their way to Ravenclaw tower.

"So Luna…." Harry paused.

"Yes?"

"Can I…. hmm, can I kiss you goodnight?"

Luna giggled again, taking that as a yes Harry took hold of her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night."

Luna stepped into the Ravenclaw common room. Harry started to head back to his own. Those few kisses with Luna felt amazing; unlike those with Cho or Ginny they felt right, just perfect. Cho hadn't been very enthusiastic when they had dated, and when he had kissed Ginny the fact that she was his best friend's little sister was always in the back of his mind. 'This is great, really great. Won't Hermione be surprised.'

The next morning he went down to breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors and sat down, saving a seat next to him. Luna walked in soon afterwards and skipped to the seat he had saved for her. They kissed and everyone suddenly became really silent. Ron looked as if he had been struck by lightning; Neville paused slightly then went back to eating his breakfast. Both Ginny and Hermione wore smirks of superiority while looking at the pair.

"So Harry, you finally realized something?" Hermione asked matter of factly.

"Yeah, since when have you and Luna been snogging behind our backs?!"

"Ron we haven't been snogging behind your backs. Luna and I became a 'we' last night. We were…. both taking a walk around the castle and one thing lead to another."

They all went back to eating their breakfast. But the rest of the Great Hall didn't bother to eat anymore, all of the students started gossiping about Looney and the Savior of the wizarding world. Who would have guessed?

******

"Very good Ms. Lovegood!"

It was one of the few times a student could truly say he had seen Professor McGonagall smile. Luna had transformed her whole right arm into a wing; its feathers had the color of her eyes.

"It should only become easier form now on, I must say I am impressed; ten points to Ravenclaw. Keep practicing. How are you doing Ms. Granger?"

"Not very well I am afraid." Hermione looked enviously at her friend's wing.

"No matter, just keep tapping into your most basic instincts. It will come to you."

By the end of the two hours Luna had managed to turn both her arms into wings and her nose and mouth in a black beak. Hermione, on the other hand, had grown cat ears and whiskers.

"Very well. Time is up. Now concentrate on something that makes you feel human, a memory or emotion that no animal could conceive. It should reverse the transfiguration. Once you have mastered it you will be able to transform back and forth at will."

Luna focused on Harry and the taste chocolate pudding, while Hermione focused on Ron and the feeling of satisfaction she experienced when learning her lessons. After a few minutes both looked completely normal.

"Thank you very much professor, goodbye."

Luna and Hermione went back to their respective common rooms to work a bit before going to dinner. They both filled the rest of the gang in on how their lesson had gone and, although Hermione was at first a bit sour about not being the best in this subject, she quickly forgot about it. It would become easier and she realized Luna was much more instinctual than she had ever been. Two weeks went by, and nothing very special happened. Harry, Ginny, and Ron would attend Quidditch practices; Neville was now running a botanical study group; and Luna and Harry spent some of their free time in the Shrieking Shack.

"Luna you have done it! You are beautiful look at yourself!"

Hermione held a mirror so that Luna would be able to see herself, she was now a quetzal bird, but had distinct colorings, instead of being green and red Luna's animagus form was blue-grey and yellow.

"Twenty pints to Ravenclaw this is remarkable. I guess you should try to transform back now and take a rest, this experience is very draining at first."

Luna had a bit of trouble concentrating long enough to turn back into a human but did so after ten minutes and directly fell asleep on one of the pillows they were using.

Hermione kept practicing for the rest of the time, she was now able to change both arms and legs, and her face as well. The result was an awkward looking creature unable to stand on its own.

"Alright I guess it is time for the both of you to go. I believe you are almost there Hermione; perhaps next week will be the one. I suggest you both rest for the rest of the day. Goodbye."

Hermione practically dragged Luna to the Gryffindor common room. While Luna laid down on a couch and fell asleep, Hermione excitedly told them about Luna's amazing transfiguration. All were very impressed but none dared bother the sleeping girl. Hermione and Ginny brought her up and put her in Ginny's bed for the night. Then they all went down to dinner, Harry was thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning, how are you?"

"Hermione? Where am I? What time is it?"

"You are in Ginny's bed, it is Sunday, and it is almost ten in the morning. How are you doing?"

"Alright. I really needed that sleep. That transfiguration was exhausting."

"It seems to be. You have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. Here is a towel. Go take a shower and I will clean your clothes. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs. I will tell them you are up."

Luna headed for the seventh year girls' bathroom and Hermione walked down to the common room.

"She just woke up. She is taking a shower. Scourgify." Hermione pointed her wand at Luna's clothes. "I guess this will do, maybe we should stop by Ravenclaw tower so she can change. She headed back up with Luna's magically cleaned clothes.

"Hello everyone!"

"Luna how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Harry. And thank you Ginny for letting me sleep in your bed. It was very sweet of you."

"Luna, how does it feel to become an animagus?" Neville asked. "Hermione told us you were a bird."

"Well I can't really tell you I'm afraid.I was in my animagus form for a short time and I fell asleep right after. I will tell you more next week I guess."

"I think we should do some homework before going to lunch," Harry said it very casually. "This way we will be done early and we will have some free time in the afternoon."

"Hmm, alright Harry, I guess we should all get our stuff." Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

They worked for a bit, went to lunch and then worked some more.

"I can't believe we are almost done! Why don't we take a break? We can finish this after dinner."

Ron's offer pleased everyone and they all headed from the library to their common room to drop their things off. Harry and Luna were walking a bit behind the others.

"Tonight instead of going down to the Great Hall for dinner meet me at the Whomping Willow," Harry whispered.

The afternoon was spent walking around the lake and playing games with some other seventh years. When it was time for dinner everyone went back to the castle and Luna walked to the Willow.

"Alright, follow me."

Harry took Luna's hand and they went down the passage to the Shrieking Shack. Harry had set up a very romantic dinner for the both of them. The table was filled with foods and drinks and candles were floating in the air.

"Harry this is lovely!"

"Thank you, although I must admit I did not make the food, I had a little bit of help from the elves for that."

"It's very sweet of you."

They started eating. The food was delicious and Harry was very relieved to see that Luna was enjoying everything. Soon it was time to head back to the castle. They got out of the passage, and mingled in the crowd once they got in.

"Thank you Harry, it was perfect", Luna whispered in his ear.

They met up with the others and finished their homework before settling in for the night.

****

"You know, I have been thinking…I sort of miss Malfoy."

Ginny and Hermione both looked at Harry as if he had gone completely mad. Hermione had even stopped brewing her Sleeping Draught potion.

"Are you mad?! Do you really miss that idiot? I certainly don't and I bet Hermione does not either."

"Well think about it. Things are so calm at Hogwarts. I mean he was always here to be bloody stupid and now everything seems so calm."

"I guess I know what you mean. It has been very quiet this year."

"Hermione the prat called you the 'M-word' every time he saw you!"

"Well I don't miss that but it does feel like something is missing."

"You both have gone mad, Ron would have a heart attack if he heard you. Actually I think we should tell him."

***

"Good job Ms. Lovegood. Now I want you to stay in your animagus form for a few minutes before changing back. Ms. Granger, keep trying you are almost there."

Luna had been able to transfigure after fifteen minutes and Hermione was still meditating. Luna looked at herself in the mirror and tried to fly around, but felt very awkward. It was like learning how to walk all over again and she only got an inch off the floor before dropping.

"Ms. Lovegood don't tire yourself out too much, it will take time to adjust."

Suddenly Hermione transformed in a brown Persian cat.

"Very good Ms. Granger! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Now I suggest you both change back into humans so that Ms. Granger can rest."

They both did and after struggling to stay awake Hermione fell asleep.

"I guess that is all for today then. Ms. Lovegood would you be kind enough to take Ms. Granger back to her room?"

"Of course professor. Thank you very much. Mobilicorpus"

Luna pointed her wand at Hermione and levitated her all the way back into her bed. Luna then walked down to the common room.

"So did she do it? What animal is she?"

"Yes she did it, she is a brown cat with a flat nose and long fur; like Crookshanks as a matter of fact."

Hermione woke up that evening, had a quick dinner and then went right back to the tower to sleep. The only conversation she had managed was a simple 'yes' and 'fine' when asked 'if she was happy' and 'how she was doing.

***

They were now into February and both Luna and Hermione were able to change easily into their animagus was now flying for short periods of time and Hermione was doing very well although she would sometimes feel overwhelmed with her increased senses. A Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and they had decided to buy Headmistress McGonagall a gift to thank her for all the time she had spent helping them.

They were now walking around Hogsmeade while the others were having a drink. Both girls were desperate. They had looked for a gift all day, but hadn't found anything that seemed appropriate for their transfiguration teacher.

"Hermione how about that?" Luna asked with enthusiasm pointing at unicorn carved in pumpkin. "It's lovely isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes it is, but I am not sure it would go very well with McGonagall's décor. Perhaps we should keep looking."

"I guess you are right, too colorful for her style. Maybe we shouldn't get her those gold earrings then either." She was looking at them through the window of a jewelry shop.

"Luna, look at that brooch! Isn't it perfect for McGonagall?"

Next to the pair of earrings there was a small brooch made of silver and decorated with an emerald. It was in the shape of a lily flower.

"It is great I guess, although I would personally get myself that brooch over there. That multicolored spider is lovely."

They went in the store and after buying the brooch had it gift-wrapped.

"Do you think we should give it to her or send it with an owl?"

"I think it would be best to give it to her ourselves Hermione. That way we can thank her. A letter would not seem appropriate after all she has done for us."

"Alright. Meet me tomorrow in the transfiguration classroom right before lunch. We will give it to her then. Now let's go have a drink with the others shall we?"

They only had time for one drink before they had to take the carriages back to the castle. They told the others what they had finally bought for McGonagall and they all agreed that it was best and that she probably wouldn't have liked the golden hoops.

"I can't wait for next week! The Ravenclaw-Gryffindor game is going to be great. Which team will you be rooting for Luna?"

After that they spent the rest of the ride talking about the upcoming game.


	12. Chapter 12

The following Monday Hermione and Luna met up in front of the transfiguration classroom.

"Luna what is that for?"

"Oh that? I am going to use this stone to purify McGonagall's gift before we give it to her; did you know that white quartz stones have some virtues that include purification?"

"Hmm sure ok, we'll do it now I guess, I was about to knock"

Luna waved her gem over the gift a few times, closing her eyes to think cleansing thoughts; Hermione eyed her skeptically but didn't say anything.

"All good?"

"Yep! WE can give it to her now."

The girls knocked and entered the classroom; McGonagall set down her quill and rose from her seat. After thanking her for everything she had done for them the two students handed her the gift and left for lunch.

"So how did it go? Did McGonagall like it"

"We don't know Ginny, she didn't open it in front of us. But I am pretty sure she'll like it."

"Yeah the old McGonagall will probably like it, bet she doesn't get gifts very often."

"Ron", laughed Harry, "McGonagall isn't that old! Plus she'll not only like it for the gesture but because it is a beautiful gift."

"Yeah yeah, how is going with the Valentine's day dance?"

Hermione and Harry as head boy and girl had been assigned the task of organizing the entertainments for the next evening.

"Quite well Ron, we have booked a small band from Hogsmeade but we heard them play they are quite good. And I am done with the magical decorations; all that's left is for Harry and Winky to organize the Menu"

"Oh Harry make sure to have chocolate pudding, I love chocolate pudding!"

"Alright Luna there will be chocolate pudding."

Tuesday was only a half day and after lunch, where Hermione reminded the students that the party would go on till one in the morning for 5th years and up and that all younger students had to go back to their dorms at eleven unless they were an older year's date, the gang stayed back with a few others to help Harry, Hermione and the prefects rearrange the dining hall for the upcoming party.

"Wow it's really pretty, we did a good job guy! And I for one don't mind that there are no singing angels"

Everyone laughed at Ginny's comment; they all remembered when one had tracked Harry down in his second year to sing for him.

"Yeah I guess we should all go get ready huh? Meet you all back in the Gryffindor common room at 7:30?"

"Sure Harry that will give us plenty of time to get ready"

They all went to get ready and no one noticed that Harry slipped out of the bedroom once he was done.

When they got down there were only a few people, they decided to sit down and have a light dinner until the party got fully started. Harry leaned closer to Luna and whispered something in her ear, she smiled and nodded.

"Hermione! Have you seen Ginny and Neville? I need to talk to you all"

"There over there Harry near the snack buffet"

They all regrouped and Harry led them outside to the Whomping Willow and down the passage.

"Mate, why are we going to the shrieking shack?"

"We're going to the actual shrieking shack?! I have never been there!"

"Well Neville you might be quite surprised by what you're going to find there", answered Harry.

"Yeah a dusty, broken down room where I had to lie down on a dirty broken down bed because my bloody leg was broken. How neat!"

Harry chuckled and kept on going. Before opening the trapdoor he tied a piece of cloth in front of his friends' eyes.

"Alright guys, you can take them off."

They all got rid of the cloth and looked around at the room completely bewildered.

"Wow this is nothing like I imagined it would be!"

"It isn't at all like it used to be! When we were here with Ron and Harry the place looked terrible! Probably like what you imagined it should look like."

"Whatever this room is amazing!" Ginny waltzed over to the couch and dropped on its cushions. "So Harry, what else are you going to surprise us with?"

"Well first of all this is all Luna's doing, I didn't know about it until she showed me the place. And yes I do have a surprise for you all; I thought about our future, we aren't always going to live with each other so I have a solution to make sure we all get together at least once a year. I bought the shrieking shack and I have decided that over the summer we would renovate every room here. Luna has done this living room area already, so I figured we could all contribute and get together every summer at least for a few weeks."

"Oh Harry this is so thoughtful of you", Hermione hugged him tightly. "I will gladly help with the renovations."

"Plus we can come here during the rest of the school year to get away, kind of like a secret club."

"Ron we probably shouldn't, it would be against school rules and as head girl I couldn't allow it."

"Oh come on Hermione! You've bent the rules a few times."

"Guys we should get back to the party, people are going to notice if Harry isn't there."

"Very true Neville, let's head back. We can discuss all this later, right now I want to dance with a certain beautiful blond."

They went back and spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun. The next day classes seemed terribly long to everyone.

"God I can't wait for this to be over", exclaimed Ron. "So Harry who's going to do what in the future Potter Mansion?"

"Well I figured Hermione would love to work on the library and the study area, with Luna; Neville and Ginny could work on the three bathrooms and the guest room; you and I could work on the garden and the kitchen. And then each couple will pick one of the three remaining bedrooms and work on it."

"Hermione look at the head table."

Hermione turned around but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it Luna?"

"Headmistress McGonagall is wearing the brooch we gave her."

"She is, I'm so happy she likes it."

"Ron, Ginny we should go and study a bit."

"But Harry I'm not done eating!" whined Ron.

"I know but we have Quidditch practice for the game on Saturday and we should get a bit of work done before classes start for the afternoon."

The three headed up to the dorms to get started on their homework. And for once Ron and Harry were studying while Hermione was relaxing and laughing with Luna and Neville.

"How was practice? Feeling good for Saturday's game?"

"Sure, I think we'll do well. The Slytherin team is pretty strong but we should be able to hold our own against them. As team captain I am fairly confident we'll participate in the last game of the season."

"And Ron keeps improving so it should all be good. All we can hope for is that Harry gets to the snitch before McAndrew."

"Don't worry about me Ginny, just make sure not to drop the quaffle.:

Ginny stuck her tongue out to Harry and the rest of the evening was spent studying.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright so I only own the plot, the rest is all J.K. Rowling's. And I want to apologize for not updating in so long, but no more of that now, on with the show....well story; I reread all that I previously wrote and I hope this new chapter flows with the rest.

0-0-0-0-0

The Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch game actually left everyone with a slightly bitter feeling. What should have been the most exciting game of the year was actually a huge disappointment for most; everyone had gone down to the pitch ready to cheer for hours and place their bets, but after a few minutes Harry had caught the snitch, setting a new record.

Of course the all Gryffindor tower was quite pleased with the outcome, 150 to nothing in favor of Gryffindor, that kind of score was unheard of in Hogwart's history. The Slytherins were definitely wiped out of the competition and therefore the final game would oppose Gryffindor (which had acquired the most points in total) to Hufflepuff (which had managed to score a couple more goals than Ravenclaw).

The rest of the year went by quite uneventfully, our three couples were quite happy, the renovations in the Shrieking Shack were coming along quite well, and even the pressure of the ASPICs couldn't darken the mood of our seventh year student body. During Easter break the whole gang had gone to France with Luna and her father, and they had managed to bring back to England a couple of Cryspolias that had become quite attached to Luna and for some reason warmed up very quickly to Hermione.

"It's probably due to your feline animagus form. I bet they feel a resemblance between you and them."

"Oh Luna that seems a bit farfetched. Even in my animagus form I am still quite human, there is no actual common ground between me and them."

"Whatever the reason may be they like you Hermione," said Harry, "so enjoy it because from what we learned it's a very positive sign"

"It's just too bad we have to give them back to you father in a couple of days, I'm gonna miss these two," said Ginny as she was petting one of the Cryspolias. "I would never have found my lost earring in that huge castle if it hadn't been for them."

"Oh poor you Ginny! At least now you won't have to tell mum you misplaced a piece of your 17th birthday gift, but you won't always have a magical pet to save your tiny ears from one of mum's long and loud rants."

"Whatever Ron, I at least never received a howler form her."

Everyone laughed remembering the incident that had taken place on the very first day of their second and first years respectively. Mrs. Weasley's howler had not been the only one an unfortunate student had received but it certainly had been the loudest one they'd heard in all their years spent at Hogwarts.

They soon found themselves taking their ASPICs exams, one it was over they spent their time between hanging out around the castle and the Shrieking Shack, waiting nervously for their marks. A couple of weeks passed and each student in 7th year received them on a bright Thursday morning. Hermione and Luna had top scores in all of their classes, Ginny and Harry had similar results with top marks in some classes and lower but still respectable grades in others, and even Ron and Neville had done quite well, each only having an O in DADA and herbology respectively but good grades everywhere else.

The graduation ceremony was quite an emotional one, McGonagall paid tribute to those who weren't able to attend due to the war, and reminded everyone that unity was a key to success and peace. And after that each student left to join their family and friends for the summer before going on in their lives.

Fast forwarding a couple decades, our heroes' lives were still peaceful and lovely.

Hermione had become a successful figure in Magical Law, having created many laws to protect magical creatures and preventive laws to maintain peace in the wizarding community. She'd even written a couple of books that had shaken magical society's view on Harry, house elves and other subjects. Ron, her husband and the father of her two sons, had gone on to become Chudley Cannon's representative after an injury cost him his quidditch career. The eldest son was just like his father, while his younger brother was a bit more like his mother in character. But the pair got on splendidly and was quite popular around the castle.

Ginny had become a St. Mungo's doctor after doing her internship with Pomfrey for her nursing diploma and then studied a few years in the hospital, and Nevilly now had taken over as the new Herbology teacher at Hgwarts. They were the proud parents of a vivacious set of twins, a boy and a girl, who were giving their uncles Fred and George quite some competition to be known as Hogwart's greatest pranksters.

Luna had taught Charms after Flitwick's death and mentored students in the art of becoming an animagus. She was quite liked by all of the students and was a favorite to replace McGonagall when the time would come as Headmistress, reminding some in her quirky ways of Dumbledore. Harry had opened a summer school for muggle born students to prepare themselves for the magical world before their first year, and during the rest of the year he spent his time doing research with Hermione, helping Ron advertise the Chudley Cannons, and taking of his son and two daughters, preparing them for both the muggle and magical world and making sure that when the time came they'd be ready to be sen as Harry Potter's children.

The three couples as promised still met once a year at the Shrieking Shack, although that was not really necessary since they usually got together over the holidays as well. But as their families grew they had to expand the Shack to accommodate everyone's parents and children when they would all get together. The Shack, now known as the Potter Mansion, was an attractive spot for Hogwart's students when they'd take a stroll in the village, everyone trying to get a glimpse of its famous inhabitants.

Needless to say they were all quite happy with the way things were.

0-0-0-0-0

Alright well this fic is finished, it's kind of a short end and bit rushed I guess, but I hope it still suits you guys. I wouldn't have been to make it better I'm afraid, I guess it just was too long a break from the last time I wrote a chapter for it. But still, I'm pretty pleased with it, of course it's far from a masterpiece, but I'm glad it's done. I will work on a new fic (in French and English) and try to make it better than this one.

Happy reading to all of you in fanfiction.


End file.
